


密码 14

by GuduPaopao



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	密码 14

14 情深

 

情欲来得如此之快，在王源吻上他的那一刻起王俊凯就知道自己完了，他可能会永远栽在王源手上，王源在这个时候将对他的喜欢，毫不掩饰，褪去了一切的伪装。

王俊凯嘬着他的上唇，舌尖轻巧地顶开他的贝齿，探进去勾住他的舌头就是一番交缠，王源坐在他身上，两人的下体皆起了反应，鼓鼓囊囊地碰在一起。王俊凯的手在王源身上游走，从王源的腰侧开始抚摸，在他纤细的腰肢流连，王源的身上一直有一种特殊的香味，隐隐约约的，这莫名地让他感到熟悉，他深深地在王源颈脖吸气，想要将这味道铭记却又力不从心，因为心脏那空白了一块的地方，怎么也填补不上。

霸道的力度啃上王源的锁骨，王源细细嗯了一声，王俊凯觉得自己下身鼓胀得快要爆炸，想要快点进入那个幽紧又炙热的地方，将浴火完完全全泄在那个地方。

两颗浅褐色的乳头早已悄然挺立，王俊凯伸舌头舔了舔一侧的乳尖，感受到王源明显的颤栗以及皮肤上冒起的小小的疙瘩，坏笑着捏了一把王源的屁股，说道：“真敏感。”

王源没反驳他，王俊凯已经开始不客气地吸嘬起他的乳头，左侧也没有被遗忘，王俊凯粗糙地手指狠狠在那侧揉捏按压，弄得那片皮肤变得红嫩，胸口被王俊凯弄得有点痛也很痒，想要被他更加粗暴的对待。

王俊凯懒得在吻他胸口的时候还用手撩着他的衣服，索性将王源的衣服整个给脱了下来，扑在草地上，将王源推到在上面，站起身脱了自己的裤子，长腿一跨便骑坐在王源腰上。

不是第一次见王源的肉体，但这一次王源太顺从，脸上的表情也全是享受，这无疑给了王俊凯最大的欲望上的刺激，俯身吻上他形状姣好的唇，先是这样轻轻贴着，一下一下啾出声音，待王源迫不及待地张开嘴唇想要去接纳他的舌头，王俊凯才如他所愿地将舌头伸了进去。

这一吻吻了许久，两人身上都冒起了细密的汗珠，王俊凯直起身将自己胯间的火热从内裤里释放了出来，肉棒顶端已经溢出些许白灼，他便恶趣味地用头部去蹭王源的乳首，将精液涂满他的胸口。

王源白皙的皮肤沾上他白色的精液，王俊凯能感到自己体内的欲望越来越烈，随之而起还有那股控制欲与占有欲，有一个可怕的想法，想要将王源撕碎，然后吞入腹中，与自己的骨血融在一起。

王俊凯用肉棒逗弄王源的同时也在自慰，双手上下套弄自己，用王源挺立的乳首去戳刺自己肉棒头部的小孔，越来越多的液体喷溅在王源身上，王源的下巴，王源的嘴角。王源的嘴角因为刚才那长长的吻还十分嫣红，嘴角沾上了液体他便伸出殷红的舌尖去舔，王俊凯觉得自己真是要炸了。

“王源儿，这是你自找的。”

他狠声说出这句话，肉棒抵住了王源的唇，因为没把控力道，王源下意识推拒，嘴巴微微张着，王俊凯眼神一暗，伸手捏住王源的口腔便将肉棒挺了进去，感受到王源的慌乱和抗拒，灵巧的小舌尖正在他的大肉棒上胡乱地舔、顶，不小心顶到了马眼，本意是想将这玩意给顶出去，却意外地取悦了王俊凯。

“嘶…源源真棒，舔得哥哥好舒服…”王俊凯觉得自己快要射的时候及时将自己的下体抽了出来，他凑过去和王源接吻，趁这个时候将王源的裤子给扒了下来。

王源的下体也绷出了形状，王俊凯伸手去按揉，听见王源舒服地哼哼，温柔地吻了吻王源的嘴角，说：“让哥哥舒服了，哥哥也让你舒服。”

王俊凯说这句话的时候王源听进去了，还以为他要给他口交呢，谁想到王俊凯趁他不备，双手狠狠扣住了他的胯将他翻了个面，手指在他后穴摁压了一下，痞笑声从后传来：“你这里在欢迎我进去。”

“……闭嘴…啊…”

王俊凯下身早就蓄势待发，王源说话这会儿便已经提枪上阵，迫不及待地插入。

从这个体位看不见王源情动的脸，却能看到被汗水布满的腰背在他胯下扭动，王俊凯每一次深入都狠狠顶到王源的前列腺，尽管王源自制力再怎么强，被情潮牢牢抓住的内心将那自制力驱散，在这无人的空地上王源嘶哑地呻吟，像小兽在呜咽发出细细的哼声。

王俊凯情难自禁，俯下身舔吻王源汗湿的背脊，虎牙叼起一小片皮肤吸吮，直到王源背部布满了吻痕才罢休，一个个深红的印子可怜兮兮地挂在背部，似在叫嚣着不满和委屈。亲吻王源的后颈痣，舌尖又舔到他的耳廓，王源被他顶得难耐，侧过脸来亲王俊凯的嘴角：“慢一点…太快了…恩啊……”

“好。”王俊凯继续吻他，身下顶撞抽插的速度却不减，反而越来越快，手环住王源的腰去抚摸王源的性器，前后的抚慰让王源呻吟出声，感到了高潮快要来临。

“啊…恩哈…王俊凯……”王源叫着他的名字，每叫一声便能感到体内的肉棒越来越火热坚硬，戳刺的速度也越来越快，浑身开始不自觉地痉挛，颤抖，舒服到手脚蜷缩，身上冒出的汗液都在叫嚣着快一些，再快一些。

两人在高潮来临时温柔地接了个吻，王俊凯温柔地吻他的嘴角，吻他的侧脸，吻他的耳廓，最后狠狠戳刺了一下，在他耳畔用气音低声说了句：“王源儿，我爱你。”

王源释放在王俊凯手里，能感到在同一时刻自己的后穴被灌进了湿湿黏黏的液体，一股股液体射出将他体内填满，是前所未有的满足。

王俊凯从他体内退出来，将王源翻回正面抱在怀里，在王源迷迷糊糊以为结束了的时候，王俊凯张口便含住了王源的下身。

一股电流从尾椎窜上大脑，王俊凯将他的下体纳入口中轻轻吸吮，将残余的精液吞入口中清理干净，王源觉得自己渐渐又有了反应，他知道王俊凯也是，果然，王俊凯抬起他一条腿便进入了他的身体。

侧入能让被进入的那一方更舒服，还能看到情动时的面容。

王源面色潮红，紧紧闭着眼睛，一下一下被顶到舒服地哼出声，手胡乱在地上抓了一把枯草，王俊凯伸过一只手来牵住王源，与他十指紧扣，另一手便抱着王源的一条腿狠劲儿抽插，偏头在他白嫩的小腿肚上咬了一口。

感受到紧紧咬着自己下体的后穴一缩，王俊凯满意地笑出声，也不去抚慰王源高高翘起的下体，就等着王源自己忍不住了，自己去摸。

王源哪里会不知道他的想法，心里狠狠骂了一声流氓，动作也不矫情，双手握住了自己的炙热，用自己的方式让自己舒服。

王俊凯不满足现状，放下了王源的腿又打算换个姿势，从背后将王源整个人抱起，让王源挨在自己身上，搂着王源的腰勒令王源自己动。

如果不是现在情况不允许，王源一定会给王俊凯来个过肩摔，尽管他打不过王俊凯。

“恩哈…”王源身上热得不行，他觉得自己身体一定是坏掉了，肉棒前头的小孔不断地溢出液体，顺着茎身滑下，流过囊袋，最后打个圈儿融化在他和王俊凯相连的部分。

“你动啊。”王俊凯用下面撞他。

王源撑着地面，缓缓直起一点身子又坐下去，这个姿势有点糟糕，王源觉得自己的后面完完全全接纳了王俊凯的那一根，那根东西又粗又长，直直顶到了自己的胃里似的。

王俊凯从王源背后伸手整个环住他，也不闲着，双手分别抚慰王源胸前的两点，温热的舌头舔吻着王源的后颈，在王源后颈上磕下印子，渐渐地，感受到王源的动作越来越慢，知道他是没力气了，又坏心眼地不想去帮他，手上的动作也越来越磨人。

“啊…王…王俊凯……”

王俊凯慵懒地从鼻子里哼出一个音节算是应了，王源眼角湿润，伸手握住王俊凯的手，偏过脸来要和他接吻。

衔住软嫩的嘴唇嘬出声响，扣着王源的腰让王源的身体上下摆动，每一次坐下都挺入最深处，狠狠摩擦过最敏感的地方。

直到再一次射出来，王源是彻底没了力气，趴在王俊凯怀里缓气，两人都有些湿润的下体这样贴在一起，王源不敢动，生怕王俊凯再来一次。

“痛么？”王俊凯伸手帮他揉腰。

“没，挺舒服。”王源实诚地回答，任由搂着他的人给他按摩。

谁料想揉着揉着，王俊凯的手又开始不规矩，在王源小屁股上狠狠捏了一把，王源是没精力陪他闹了，困得想休息，但是身体在这个时候永远不听他的话，在王俊凯的撩拨之下，王源再一次硬了。

王俊凯凑到他耳边，低沉的声线丝丝扣人心弦——

“既然舒服的话，那…再来一次。”

王源有点儿后悔了，怎么就在这个时候脑子卡壳，去招惹了这只一直虎视眈眈的野兽。

TBC


End file.
